


Field Trip bc we all love them

by Georgiah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Tony Stark, Bullying, Field Trip, Flash is a dick, Friday is awesome, Irondad, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, because we all love those, but he gets put is his place, flash is real mean, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgiah/pseuds/Georgiah
Summary: Peter Parker goes on a field trip.Constructive criticism welcomed and I hope you like it!I will try to post every day!





	1. Oh Shit!

“Settle down class, before you leave I have an announcement to make. Our field trip was approved and I want everyone to get their permission slips signed for Friday” Mr Harrington said in an excited manner.

“Where are we going sir?”

“We have been permitted to visit Avengers tower”

The class erupted into cheers as everyone in the class started talking about the upcoming field trip. Everyone was excited to go, well except Peter. Flash turned to look at him with a shark-like grin on his face and Peter knew he would not be able to get away from him before school ended.

“Hey Peter isn’t this amazing. Do you think we will see Iron Man? Will the Avengers be there? Do you think we could lift Thor’s Hammer? Is Loki going to be there? Hey why are you lying on the table?”

“Why me?” Peter groaned

“What’s wrong loser?” MJ asked in typical MJ fashion, to anyone else it would seem rude but Peter knew that the term ‘loser’ was used fondly.

Peters only response was to groan loudly and hit his head on the table. Not only did Peter have a internship with Mr Stark (Tony decided to make it official and now Peter worked in the labs with the other interns, when he wasn’t with Mr Stark obviously) but Avengers tower was practically a second home to him, he stayed there on weekends and the Avengers were basically his aunts and uncles.

Flash took Peters groan to mean something different however, “Hey Penis, know everyone will know you are lying about your so called internship with Tony Stark”

“Flash he does have an internship so leave him alone” That’s why Peter loves Ned, he always sticks up for him however Flash wasn’t as happy about being back chatted.

“Listen here Fatso, don’t think you can talk back to me, you’re less of a loser than Penis but you are still a loser and I am better than you in every way”

“Ned just leave it okay?” Peter sighed, he was used to it by now and he didn’t want to cause more problems. “Would you mind if I didn’t go? I mean i’m there all the time anyway”

“No Peter you cannot leave me to go around without you, who would I nerd out with over all the technology”

Peter sighed as he knew it was pointless to argue with Ned, he promised he would get the permission slip signed by Aunt May and would hand it in on time.

Later that day

When Peter got home May was attempting to make something for dinner, he says ‘attempting’ as the food was burnt and it smelt horrible.

“Hey May what you cooking?”

“It was meant to be pasta bake but I don’t think it worked, I’ll order thai, How was school honey?”

“It was okay May, can you sign my permission slip for the field trip on Friday”

When May saw where he was going she had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard, ‘only you peter’ she had said and he could only agree. She handed him back the signed permission slip and went to order dinner.

He can’t wait until Friday.


	2. The start of the tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and his Class arrive at the tour, chaos ensured

By the time Friday came around Peter was stressed. He hadn’t slept well the night before, he had been imagining all the horrible things that could happen whilst he was on the trip. ‘What if FRIDAY didn’t recognise him? What if tony was there? What if the avengers came? What if he didn’t go? What if flash is worse than normal and the avengers kick his ass?’ Peter had to admit the last one didn’t seem so bad but he didn’t want the avengers to be there. He hoped Mr Stark didn’t know about his field trip, hopefully only Pepper would be there as the avengers are normally at the compound upstate.

 

Peter felt sick as soon as he saw the iconic yellow bus sat outside the school. He could see Michelle and Ned but he could also see Flash and his goons standing around and that almost made him turn back, sadly Ned saw him and waved him over.

“Hey Peter, I’m so exited. Do you think we will see the avengers? Will Tony be there? Does he know who I am? Oh my god does he know I hacked your su-“

“Ned!”

“Chill losers, I already knew Peter was Spiderman”

“Wha- no MJ what are you talking about? Pff I’m not spiderman”

“Pete you are a terrible liar plus you and Ned talk about it all the time”

Okay fair point, MJ had him there. But if MJ knew who else knew? Oh god he was not feeling well. Luckily they boarded the bus and they were on their way to Avengers Tower.

 

“Okay Guys” Mr Harrington started “I know Avengers Tower will probably have their own set of rules but we will go over our own now. 1. Do not touch anything that you shouldn’t 2. Do not be rude, We were lucky to get this tour and I will be very unhappy if we are forced to leave due to misbehaviour. 3. Do not wander off” Peter got a pointed look at the end of that one, jeez no one ever forgets the Washington DC moment, if only every knew he was the one who saved the academic decathlon team.

 

“Hey Parker” Flash hollered from the back of the bus. “Penis i’m talking to you. Penis Parker answer me damn it”

 

“Flash shut up, every time you talk the IQ of the whole bus goes down” MJ said back. The whole bus went silent as Flash went bright red and tried to stammer out some sort of threat.

“Don’t hurt yourself thinking of a comeback” Ned added on and everyone on the bus laughed. Peters anxiety was slowly going down due to his friends and he was so grateful.

 

Avengers tower was a gorgeous building and if you hadn’t been there before it was definitely daunting. Peters classmates stared at the exterior as they got off the bus and when they entered into the lobby their jaws dropped. The interior was breathtaking and all of peters classmates thought so, even MJ stopped reading her book to look around.

 

“Midtown?” A young woman said as she walked towards them. As she walked closer Peter realised she was Pepper Potts intern, she was one of the people who knew about his relationship with Tony Stark and about his other identity.

 

“Hello Midtown, My name is Angela and I’m going to be your tour guide today. When I call out your name I would like you to come a get a visitor badge out of this bucket and place it on top of your jacket, make sure it is visible as our head of security is very serious about these things”

 

One by one his classmates names were called out until it got to Peter.

“Peter I didn’t know this was your tour, have you got your badge with you?”

“Hi Angela, yeah i’ve got it”

“Why does Penis have a badge, he obviously faked it” Flash screamed as he walked toward Peter.

“Excuse me.” Angela spoke dangerously low “Peter Parker is one of the best interns here, if he wasnt then he wouldn’t be Tony Stark’s personal intern. I have a strict no bullying rule on this tour and if you have 3 strikes you will be escorted out of the premises. That’s strike one, do not get another”

Peter blushed slightly as everyone turned to look at him, this was what he didn’t want to happen, he didn’t want all the attention on him. Angela smiled apologetically and carried on the tour.

 

“There are 3 different types of badges here at Avengers Tower. There is the guest pass like you have...” Angela explained the pass system to everyone as they headed towards the lower level labs. Peter zoned out as he had been on this tour a thousand times and he could recite the entire script backwards. Peter was suddenly yanked back until he was stood behind Flash.

 

“How did you do it then Parker?” Flash whispered in his ear.

“I actually intern here Flash” Peter sighed, he knew this was coming.

“That’s bullshit. Ive tried applying for the internship and they said they dont accept high schoolers. How did you get her to say that huh? How much did you pay her? Oh wait you’re poor aren’t you? How many dicks did you have to suck to get a fake pass Penis Parker? Huh”

 

“What did you just call him!”

 

‘Oh shit’

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism please :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Oooo who do you think said that at the end? Next chapter will be posted soon


	3. Steve, Tasha don’t!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash bullies Peter infront of some avengers.

 

“What did you just call him!”

 

‘Oh shit’

 

There in all her glory stood Natasha, glaring at Flash like he was shit on the bottom of her shoe (to her he was).

 

“Umm n-nothing Miss Black Widow, I called him Peter, yeah I called him Peter. We’re friends right Parker?” Flash was turning paler as all eyes turned to him.

 

Peter felt like sinking to the floor, Flash just lied to Black Widow and assumed it was going to go well. You never lie to Natasha (Peter learnt that the hard way) or else things go wrong.

 

“No you called him Penis Parker, don’t lie to a super spy. I don’t know what you think you are doing insulting someone that is my family (cue Peter blushing). Peter here is 10x smarter than you and has shown more compassion in his 15 years then you will show in 100. I don’t want to hear you saying things like that again because if you do, you will have to deal with an angry Tony Stark and even I don’t know what that’s like” Natasha spoke with such venom that even Peter was taken aback.

Blushing slightly, Peter tried to resolve the situation. “Hey Nat, it’s okay. Don’t tell Mr Stark please, he already knows about Flash but I told him it stopped. Please don’t say anything Nat”

Natasha turned her gaze on him and when Peter flinched, her gaze turned softer, almost motherly. This did not escape the groups notice and Flash gulped realising he just insulted Peter infront of someone who sees him as family.

“Petey Pie, you know I will have to tell the others if things get bad, okay Маленький паук”

“Yes Мать Паук”

As Natasha walked away she glared at Flash once more, almost egging him to say something to her. However, as soon as Tasha was out of hearing range, Flash turned his venomous glare onto Peter demanding his explanation.

 

“If Natasha hadn’t already said this” Angela stated “Thats your second warning. Do Not get a third because you will be escorted of the premises” She threw a questioning glance to Peter to see if he was alright and when he nodded she turned her glare onto Mr Harrington who seemed to ignore the bullying happening between two of his students.

‘I will have to tell Pepper to get this teacher fired’ Angela thought before gathering the students attention.

“Okay everyone, now that the conflict is resolved we are going to be heading up to the Avengers training room. I hope you have all had your wavers signed as you may be able to spar a little with some of Earths mightiest heroes.”

Peters heart dropped as soon as he heard where they were going, Parker luck strikes again as they headed into the elevator. Flash stormed ahead and shouldered past Peter, mouthing ‘you’re a liar’ as he passed. Peter knew that by the end of this trip Flash would see that Peter actually was an intern, he just hoped that he didn’t realise he practically lived here in the holidays.

 

As they walked up to the training room they could hear grunts and the sounds of people sparring. The class broke out into excited whispers wondering who it could be. The one and only Steve Rogers was stood in the middle of the training room with Clint and Wanda watching his punches. As soon as the tour entered the room, Steve stopped and glanced over, smiling widely once he saw Peter.

“Hey Pete, Natasha is cooking tonight and we were thinking of having Chicken Pie, you are staying for dinner right kid?” Steve clearly hadn’t noticed the venomous looks he was getting from Flash and Peter hoped Flash wasn’t stupid enough to say anything in front of Captain America and 2 other avengers. Sadly Parker luck was not on his side and Flash didn’t head the warning glare he was sending.

“How does PENIS PARKER know the avengers? How much did he pay for you to say that to him? Why would you even want to know someone like Penis? He’s a loser and I’m better in every way” Flash boasted without a care in the world, however he soon realised his problem when 3 avengers turned to look at him with pure hatred in their eyes.

“What did you just say?” Wanda smiled sweetly but Peter could see the red tendrils of magic slowly getting closer to Flash.

“Yes, because i could’ve sworn you just called our favourite intern a liar and a loser” It was Clint who spoke now, Steve still frozen in place with a glare darkening his features.

“Son I don’t like bullies and you are the biggest one I have ever met, I think you should apologise to Peter right now before you have 3 angry avengers coming after you” Steve spoke to Flash before turning to Peter “Pete, you know we are going to have to tell the other”

Peter gulped as he tried to convince them not to. “No Steve, you know what Mr Stark is like and Natasha will kill him”

Steve’s eyes softened slightly but still Steve’s eyes held some hatred for the bully.

“I’m sorry Pete” Steve said as all 3 of the Avengers left the training room to call a team meeting.

“Flash why didn’t you keep your mouth shut” Peter groaned as he realised what was going to happen.

Flash was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Маленький паук - Little Spider  
> Мать Паук - Mother Spider
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Introducing Pepper Potts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper Potts enters and Peter proves he’s an intern. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed x

After Peter had been bombarded by questions at lunchtime it was finally time to carry on with the tour. Not that Peter wanted to obviously, his spidey sense has been tingling for the past half an hour and Peter just knew that whatever was about to happen would be hell.

 

“Okay everybody, I hope everyone has had a nice lunch” Angela started whilst glancing over at the tour “We will now be heading up to the higher level labs where we work on prototypes for the Stark Phone and Prototypes for different types of Stark Tech”

The class burst out into excited whispers and as they headed up in the elevator even Peter seemed excited. Of course no one knew it was because his favourite intern (except Angela) worked in these labs and that this was certain to prove his internship was real.

 

“Hey Angela, tour group?” Derek asked from behind his wide rimmed glasses. His geek chic look caused many of the girls in his class to swoon and one to ask if he was single. When Angela nodded Derek started to walk towards one of the tables in the back corner, the class followed closely behind. “Okay so in these labs we tend to focus on Stark Technology such as the Stark Phone which i’m sure many of you have. Many of the interns in here are very busy and working on important projects so if you would refrain from touching things that would be helpful. I have some work sheets here and I would like to see who in the class has the ability to answer these problems correctly”

 

As Derek was handing out the worksheets another intern called Peter asking if he could help with their coding. “Hey Peter, could you come here for a moment? I’ve been trying to figure out what’s wrong for almost 3 days but I can’t seem to figure it out”

As Peter glanced over at the worksheet he quickly found the problem. “Umm you’ve put a negative sign instead of a positive sign here and you’ve added an extra zero to this number here” However as the intern stayed silent, Peter began to backtrack thinking he had just insulted the man. “Umm- i’m sure that’s wrong. I’m sorry, i’m not that good with stuff like this. You don’t have to do wha-“

He was cut off by the sound of the man cheering which also gained his classmates attention. “Thank you Peter” he said sincerely whilst walking over to get the technology to see if the problem was fixed.

 

Peter gulped as he felt the stares of his classmates and slowly turned around to be cornered with looks of adoration, confusion and hatred, the latter being from Flash. Their attention shifted though as they heard the clicking of high heels coming into the Lab. All of Peters Class’ jaws dropped as Pepper Potts stood in front of them.

 

“Hello Midtown, my name is Pepper Potts and there has been a change in schedule for your tour. The last hour of your tour will be spent in a Q and A session with some mystery guests” The Class whispered excitedly as Angela asked to speak to her boss privately. When Pepper came back into the room she turned to glare at Mr Harrington who was trying to calm down his class. Luckily Peter was the only one who noticed the venemous glare she was giving his teacher. As Angela led the tour group down to one of the conference rooms, Pepper stopped Peter to talk to him.

“Peter, how long has this been going on” When Peter was reluctant to answer Pepper carried on. “That piece of shi- poo teacher doesn’t do anything to stop it I bet. Blatant favouritism for the richer kids and their parents. I will definitely be having a conversation with Principal Morita about him Peter. Oh if you hadn’t guessed then the surprise guests are the Avengers. Sorry sweetie but you know how they get when something happens to you”

 

Peter did know. The Avengers were weirdly protective of him and Peter has his suspicions that it was because he was the youngest and most in need of protection. However, as the avengers would tell you, they are protective of ‘Mini Stark’ because he was so innocent and no one that innocent deserves to be hurt, not if they can stop it.

 

The tour group came to a stop in a large room laid out with chairs and a stage with a microphone at the front. As Amanda ran over the rules (No harassing the guests, No interrupting, No Licking or Biting of the guests) the class heard a commotion outside of the door. Suddenly the vent hatch dropped open and out dropped ~~Uncle~~ ~~Clint~~ Hawkeye and ~~Auntie Tasha~~ Black Widow, through the door came the rest of the avengers, all decked out in their respective costumes except ~~Dad~~ Tony who was wearing an expensive 3 piece suit. Tony scanned the crowd for Peter and when he found him his smile grew almost cheshire cat like. 

‘Oh no’ Peter thought ‘This won’t end well’

 

“So which one of you little punks is Flash?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 1 chapter left in this story and I hope you all liked this story. Always wanting constructive criticism as this is my first FanFiction.


	5. Flash is put in his place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash gets his ass handed to him but not by who you would expect.

 

Everyone in the class froze as Tony Stark skimmed his eyes over looking for the guilty party. It wasn’t hard to find him when he looked ready to piss himself from fright. ‘Good’ Tony thought, ‘the little shit deserved it’.

“I’m guessing you must be Eugene ‘Flash’ Thompson” Tony said slowly as if Flash wasn’t going to understand if he talked any quicker. After a quick nod from Flash, Tony summoned his armour and walked menacingly toward him, loving the fact Flash looked like he was going to crap his pants. Tony stopped about 1 meter away from Flash and spoke so coldly that it shocked everyone in the room.

“I don’t know what the hell you thought you were doing when you insulted Peter but I think yo-“

Tony was cut off my a sharp cough and upon looking over to Angela he saw her glaring at him until he stood back and stopped talking.

“Excuse me Mr Stark but this is my tour and I should be the one to deal with this problem” Angela said whilst striding towards the middle of the room “Flash if you for one minute think that you will get off easy because Tony is no longer the one threatening you, you are mistaken. Today I have seen blatant disregard and ignorance come from your teacher in regard to how you are bullying Mr Parker. Do not think that just because your teacher lets you get away with this I will. I know why you do it kid, I mean Peter is the smartest and funniest kid I have met, he is a genius at only 15 and he is loved by the very people who save the world- as you can see. However, he is also loved by me and if you think for one second you can insult someone who i see as family you are sorely mistaken. You are jealous of Peter and frankly it’s wrong, Peter is a genius and you should be working to be as good as him not tearing him down for your pleasure” Angela took a large breath before walking up to Flash and crouching to speak to him face to face “If you ever think of bullying Peter again, you think of what I am about to tell you. I will not hesitate to kill you if you even think about hurting my family again and no one will find out because incase you have forgotten, I have the Avengers on my side and who do you have? You’re rich father and biased teachers. Tony Stark could stop you from getting into any college, Natasha and Clint could kidnap you and no one would know you were gone, but me. I could ruin you without breaking a nail because you are the scum of the earth and you do not deserve to breath the same air as Peter”

 

A slow clap was heard and Angela turned around to realise The Tony Stark was applauding her.

“I like you. Peps remember to give her a raise”

 

Flash gulped as the mans gaze was suddenly on him. “Heed her warning Flash, you don’t want to deal with that and frankly I don’t want to have to deal with the outcomes. Teach we will be keeping the Kid here, we will be scheduling a meeting with Principal Morita based on the bad teaching and frankly ignorant decisions you seem to make. Ted, Michelle you’re coming for dinner later yeah?”

 

As both students nodded, Tony walked out of the room closely followed by the rest of the Avengers who each gave Peter a hug before glaring at Flash once more as they led Peter out of the room.

 

“Okay Midtown, I think it’s time you leave. Flash remember what I said” Angela spoke once more before striding out of the room and letting Security deal with taking out the Tour.

 

Peters Classmates all turned to look at Ned and Michelle, the former who was still frozen at the Actual Tony Stark inviting him for dinner. As they were bombarded by questions about Peter, Michelle simply stated

“He told you that you had an internship, you didn’t believe him. That’s on you, not us”

 

As they climbed back on the bus, Peters classmates were plagued with feelings of guilt as they realised they didn’t believe Peter and never helped him with Flash.

 

They would make it up to him, they promised, even if he didn’t forgive them- they would apologise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
